Sugar Crazed
by Anime-Blade
Summary: [Easter Fict][SetoxMokuba]It's... something xD It's an Easter related fict with Seto and Mokie, and egg dying and... other stuff... Lol.


**Author(s):** Anime-Blade and Kikyana  
**Rate**: M  
**Pairing**: Tabloidshipping- Seto x Mokuba  
**Warnings**: yaoi, incest  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own anything except the weird plot…  
**Status**: One-Shot, complete  
**A/N**: Well… This is kinda late… It was meant to be an Easter fict, but kinda… went off track xD  
It's more of just a pointless lemon.  
Also, it does NOT tie in with the main story, though Mok' IS a teen in this.

------------ ---------------------- ------------------------- ---------------

**Sugar Crazed**

"Isn't this fun?" Mokuba said to his brother with a smile. He had just finished scribbling Seto's name on an egg with a crayon, and was now deciding which color to dye it. "Hmmm...Pink!" He exclaimed and dropped it into the pink dye. He picked up another egg, and scribbled a heart on it with a red crayon, "Yay! It's SO beautiful!" And yes, just to his left were two empty boxes of peeps.

If his brother hadn't been enjoying himself as much as he was he doubted he could have resisted the urge to bang his own head against the wall. Mokuba had been hyper enough already without the influence of sugar, but two boxes of peeps later he had forbidden the teen from eating anymore- or anything else he had...

Mokuba grinned wider, as he took his other egg out of the pink dye, and plopped the new one in. He sat the egg to dry in the carton with the rest of his, all pink, eggs. "These eggs look like peeps" he said with a frown. "I want my peeps!" He proceeded to draw a very deformed looking peep on his next egg.

Seto had avoided the pink dye all together, mostly because he couldn't stand the colour, and also that Mokuba kept the dye container occupied. "Mokuba, you'll end up sick if you eat anymore..." He said absently while switching out eggs in the other colours.

He frowned "You know, I'm not a little kid, I can handle a few peeps!" He insisted, before taking another egg and writing "I 3 Seto" on it, before dropping it in the pink, "That one's special for you" He smiled at the elder happily.

"Mokuba... the sugar content of those things aren't as low as you seem to think. It's enough to have you practically bouncing off the walls." He was seriously starting to consider getting rid of the pink dye.

"I want peeps. Rawr!" He threw an egg; mind you a still wet with pink dye egg, at Seto's head, "Super Egg attack!" He yelled, while flapping his arms up and down quickly.

Catching it, Seto grimaced at the still wet pink egg, taking it and the pink dye over to the sink. "I'm also confiscating your Gravitation DVD's."

"Nuuuu!" Mokuba ran after him and grabbed his arm, getting pink dye from his hands all over his arm, "Don't poor it out! That's mean, Niisama! You meany!"

Seto gave him a blank look before dropping the egg in the sink before dumping the dye. "You're done for now; I doubt we need more than a dozen pink eggs." He muttered, glancing down at his shirt and cursing to himself. "Perfect..." Seto unbuttoned his shirt quickly before taking it off, scowling at the staining pink.

"No fair" Mokuba pouted. "Oh, I see!" he said with a grin, "You're going to do a strip tease to make up for it." He said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

The brunette merely rolled his eyes, "You wish." He set the ruined shirt down on he counter before moving to clean up the rest of the dyes before his brother got a hold of any more. He'd try some other ridiculous colour next...

"You could only be so lucky as to strip for someone like me!" He said and jumped up onto a chair, and tried to laugh evilly. Eventually, Mokuba stopped and sat back down, "So what are we doing tommorrow?" He asked, excitedly.

"Now why would we be doing anything aside from the norm?" Seto questioned, "Aren't you getting to be a bit old for Easter egg hunts?"

Mokuba looked flat out disappointed, "I...Guess so…" He said with a sigh. He looked back up at Seto with puppy dog eyes, "Pretty soon you're gonna tell me I'm too old for presents on Christmas... or trick or treating..."

"You said you went to a Hallowe'en Party last year..." He commented, giving the younger a _look_. "And Christmas doesn't count as such, since that would be similar to saying you won't get birthday presents any longer."

Mokuba laughed nervously at the mention of the Hallowe'en party, "Oh well...Eh heh" He shook his head, "Still! We should do something special!" he insisted.

"Fine... you might possibly find something tomorrow around the house." Seto quickly finished cleaning up, setting the still drying eggs in the fridge and dumping the dies before rinsing the containers.

Mokuba flapped his arms again out of excitement "Really? Yay! What's it gonna be? Candy?" He asked, going over to Seto and tugging on his arm.

"I'm not telling you what anything might be- and no you're not allowed to use any method to get it out of me." Seto stated, knowing the teen would use any means to figure it out.

Mokuba snapped his fingers, "You know me too well, Niisama!" He said and let go of Seto's arm completely. "You know you really want me too..." he said with a wink.

"No, I don't. What I do want you to do is go to bed. Hopefully some sleep will get the sugar out of your system." Seto commented, grabbing his shirt from the counter as he made his way out of the room.

Mokuba sighed slightly, "Alright, Alright, I'm going." He grabbed him before he could leave and gave Seto a quick kiss on the cheek, "Night Niisama!" He said happily before leaving the room and running up the stairs.

Seto shook his head slightly and followed the teen upstairs. Although he knew it would be a while before his brother would actually fall asleep, a few hours of attempting it would have to suffice him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sun shone in through the window, casting a beautiful bright morning glow in the room. The house was silent and peaceful...well, almost...  
"Niiissssaaaammmaaaa!" Mokuba yelled right into Seto's face. "Get up!" He demanded. The younger Kaiba tugged on the elder's arm, trying to get him up even faster.

Seto's only response was to shake him off and throw one of the pillows over his head. Like hell he was getting up... And apparently the teen's sugar induced high from the night before was still very much intact, unless he had gotten into the damn peeps again. He wouldn't put it past him...  
It had taken far too long for Mokuba to fall asleep, which in turn meant he didn't get the chance to sleep until the younger was, but that hadn't happened either. While the teen had been asleep was when he had hidden things around the house- or at least the most used rooms.  
He wasn't up for moving quite yet...

Mokuba frowned, "Well, Fine, I'll just go search by myself!" he left the room and stood in the hallway. "Hmmm...Where should I go first...?" He decided on going to Seto's office first, and searched there. After about 10 minutes, he spotted a quite large plastic egg. "Yay! My first one!" he rushed over to it, and opened it up, "Huh? That's not candy!" He exclaimed, and quickly shut it. He continued through the house for about an hour and a half, finding 5 eggs in five separate rooms. He checked through all the rooms once more, and when he couldn't find anything else, he headed for his brother's room. "What the hell is wrong with him...?" Mokuba thought. The teen opened his brother's door, and walked back over to the bed, placing the eggs down.  
By the time Mokuba came back Seto was already up, having already taken a shower and seemingly disappeared from the room.  
The teen looked around the room, "Oh my god...Where did he go" He said, sounding slightly annoyed. He went out into the hallway once again. "Niiiiisaaamaaaa! Where the hell did you go?"

It was a few moments before the door down the hall opened, the brunette's upstairs study, and revealed Seto standing in the doorway. Now how he managed to get in there we may never know... "Any reason as to why you're yelling?"

Mokuba walked over to him, and looked up at him with a glare, "What the hell was up with those Easter eggs?" He said in a demanding tone.

"You are a bit old to be finding candy aren't you?" Seto questioned, crossing his arms over his chest as he allowed a slight smirk to tug at his lips.

Mokuba crossed his arms as well, "Yeah...but come on! You could have at least warned me!" Mokuba turned his back to Seto, and started walking down the hall, "Well, are you coming?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder, as he pushed the door to Seto's room open.

"I would have thought you'd click on something..." Seto mused before moving away from the doorway and following after the younger. "Did you honestly think I would leave more candy around and have you go on a sugar high again?"

Mokuba looked at Seto and smirked, "No, now you have something else you need to deal with... I plan to put those gifts to good use..." He said and shut the door after Seto came in. The lock clicked softly soon after.

The smirk stayed firmly etched on Seto's lips as he watched the teen. When he heard the lock click he immediately pressed the younger against up against the wall, claiming Mokuba's lips hungrily.

Mokuba returned the kiss with just as much hunger... Already, his hands were pushing up Seto's shirt slowly, until he had to break the kiss momentarily to pull the shirt over the other's head.

Seto pulled the younger over to the bed, already working on undoing Mokuba's pants and disregarding his shirt entirely- one being a bit more important than the other at the moment.

Mokuba pushed his own pants away, and sat. He reached over to the other side of the bed, and grabbed the plastic eggs, "Clever idea, Niisama." he said, waving one of them,

Seto shrugged, "I could have easily just put everything out, but knowing you that wouldn't be good enough. So I had to hide them somehow- and leaving them out on the open wouldn't have caught your attention as easily." Seto commented as he tugged at Mokuba's shirt.

"I'm not sure..." he commented, "I think if I had seen this stuff just lying around, I would have known something was up...Come on, give me that much credit at least." He said as his shirt was pulled off.

"One would think..." Seto said, eyes roaming over the teen as he griped Mokuba's hips lightly, trailing his hands down across the others thighs.

He shivered slightly at his brother's touch. "Nnn...Enough talking..." He mumbled before leaning up to kiss him fiercely. The simplest touch from Seto could just make him melt into a lustful pool of need.

Seto smirked against his brother's lips, "Is there anything you don't want to use?" He asked, not that what Mokuba would say could change what he had planned.

Mokuba's eyes shifted over to the eggs, and then he looked back to Seto, and could tell by the look on his face that it wouldn't matter what he said. "Does it even matter?" He questioned, cocking an eyebrow

Seto only smirked, "I'm curious." He replied simply, letting his hands run along Mokuba's back and sides before trailing down his legs.

He shivered again, "Oh god...I don't really care right now, just do something!" He practically begged his brother.

The brunette forced back a grin as he removed his touch from the teen, turning his attention instead to the items he had gotten for Mokuba. It couldn't hurt too terribly to tease his brother a bit, ne?

Mokuba let himself fall back onto the bed, and he sighed heavily, "Oh boy...What have I just gotten myself into..." he smacked a hand to his forehead.

Seto randomly selected one of the egg shaped containers, opening it and smirking at what was inside. He glanced over at the teen before moving over to him and straddling his waist, immediately pressing his lips against Mokuba's.

Mokuba's eyes slipped closed, and he kissed the elder back, his arm coming up to wrap around Seto's neck as he opened his mouth to allow the other access.

Leaving the item he had taken next to him for a moment, Seto ran his hands along his brother's chest and up his arms before grasping his wrists. He moved the teen's arms above his head, holding his wrists there with one hand while grabbing for the item he had set down. Seto snapped the cuffs onto the teen's wrists, securing them to the headboard.

Mokuba pulled back from the kiss, and gasped slightly. He should have been expecting this to come first. He tugged on the cuffs slightly, before narrowing his eyes. Now, Seto had him, and he knew his brother was going to tease him as much as humanly possible. "I bet you're enjoying this..." he muttered.

"Not yet..." Seto murmured, lowering his mouth to the others neck to lick and nip at the skin as he reached over to open the top drawer of his bedside table. He blindly fished around for the lube, taking it out once he felt it. Uncapping the top he quickly squeezed out a fair amount of lube and rubbed it between his fingers before setting it aside. He teased Mokuba's opening with a slicked finger before sliding it into him.

Mokuba groaned slightly, and tried to push himself down more. He pulled at the hand cuffs again, growling at the fact that he couldn't move. "Dammit..." He mumbled. Finally, he gave up on the idea of pulling the handcuffs off, and laid still...well, as still as possible.

Seto smirked against his neck before trailing nips up to Mokuba's lips, kissing them lightly before licking at them and forcing his tongue into the teen's mouth. He only left the lone digit inside the younger for a moment before adding a second, thrusting and scissoring them in him.

The teen groaned again into the elder's mouth. His hands squeezed into tight fists, as his eyes squeezed closed as well. It didn't hurt; so much as it was an annoying sting. By now, Mokuba was quite used to, well...things like this.

Once he felt the younger begin to fully relax again and act indifferently to the slight intrusion he added a third digit to his actions.

Mokuba squeezed one eye shut, and looked at Seto with the other, "Damn..." He muttered against his brother's lips.

"Mm... Cursing already? I haven't even done anything." Seto murmured, nipping at Mokuba's lower lip as he continued to stretch the teen.

"Nnn...Yeah, but you're getting me all worked up," He said, and shifted slightly, "And I know you're gonna be relentless..." Mokuba tilted his head down slightly, and caught Seto's lips with his own.

Seto chuckled against his brother's lips, kissing him back for a moment before pulling away from him. He went back over to the various items, searching for a few things in particular. When he turned back to the teen he covered the teen's eyes and secured the blindfold, letting him wonder what he'd do next for the moment.

"Of course...I should have known...Great, now I don't even know how you're going to torture me..." He had a look on his face of discomfort, but the fact that his hands were cuffed over his head, and he had a pretty annoying problem growing steadily worse between his legs didn't help much in the situation either.

Seto couldn't help but chuckle as he grabbed the remaining three items. He contemplated the use of one but decided against it for the moment. Setting that one aside, he moved back in between his brother's legs, knowing Mokuba was bound to start cursing when he clicked on what he was using.

"...The fuck?" Mokuba squeezed his legs around Seto, "Take. It. Off." He growled, pulling Seto closer with the use of his legs.

...Or try to kill him... "The cock ring is staying on until I decide otherwise." Seto replied simply, smirking at the younger and his predicament. "Now... the faster you let me do as I want, the faster you get to cum."

"Fuck." Mokuba growled out, and let him go, "But you better hurry this the hell up!" He said, twisting his hands in the cuffs, and trying to shift into a bit more comfortable of a position.

He rolled his eyes at his brother's behaviour. "Not that you're in any position to be making demands..." Seto picked up the lube and the next item of choice- a vibrator. Once the toy had been slicked he once again set aside the lube for later use, and then inserted the vibrator into the teen.

The teen made a whining noise, "You have got to be kidding me..." He shifted again, just relieved that the vibrator wasn't touching his prostate...and he hoped Seto wouldn't realize this.

"Hardly." Seto shifted the position of the toy slightly; intent on finding the one spot that would truly have the teen hating him at that moment.

"Oh my god, Seto...Just leave it alone..." He whined again, still squirming in the sheets, as he tried to keep Seto away from where he was trying to get to.

Seto switched the vibrator on without a word before continuing to change the angle of the vibrator.

Mokuba's mouth opened wide, and he was completely still once the switch was on., and then he let out a loud cry when his brother finally found what he was looking for, "Fuck!" His short fingernails dug into the palms of his hands as he squeezed them, he needed to hold onto something, anything, to keep him from going crazy.

A smirk played along Seto's lips as he watched his brother's reaction to it, doing his best to keep the toy in the same place to continue agitating Mokuba's prostate, while playing with the vibe's settings.

Mokuba squirmed even more now, trying to shift the vibrator in some way. "Oh god... turn it off!" He practically screamed. His erection throbbed painfully in between his legs. He already wanted release, but the cock ring was preventing that.

Seto switched it to one of the lower settings before leaving it alone for the moment. He picked up the gag still resting on the bed next to the teen, moving up and straddling his brother's chest. Seto pressed the ball-gag against the teen's lips, urging him to open his mouth.

Mokuba kept his mouth closed tightly. He was done with this, he didn't want to do anymore of this, and all he wanted was his release.

"Mokuba you aren't getting any kind of release unless you let me put the gag in." Besides, this was out of need, since his brother could never keep himself quiet.

Mokuba gave in, and opened his mouth to allow Seto to put the gag in. He closed his eyes tight, trying to focus on anything but what was going on between his legs.

Seto gently pressed the gag into Mokuba's mouth before securing it and moving back down. He toyed with the vibrator again, alternating the settings and changing the angle of the toy. This lasted a few minutes before Seto finally switched it off and removed it, knowing how desperately his brother wanted to cum.

He whimpered slightly, but was relieved when the vibrator was removed... He tried to say something, but was muffled completely by the gag in his mouth.

After setting the toy aside he quickly stripped himself of his pants. He slicked his arousal with the lube before finally tossing it aside without thought, since he wouldn't need it again anytime soon. Seto sat himself in between his brothers legs, grasping the teens hips before guiding the head of his member to the others opening and slowly pressing into him.

Mokuba's nails dug into his hands once again. The feeling of Seto inside of him was better then any cold hard piece of plastic. His need for release was now higher then it had been since this had started.

Seto reached up and undid the blindfold, since he didn't exactly have any other surprises for the teen at the time. He massaged Mokuba's wrists lightly under the metal of the cuffs. "You're tensing too much." He murmured.

Mokuba would have answered with something, but he was just slightly unable to at the moment. How was he not supposed to be tense? He had a gag in his mouth, hand cuffs around his wrists, and not to mention the ever growing pain in between his thighs…

"I can't help you if you aren't even going to try and relax..." He murmured, trailing one hand down along Mokuba's chest to stroke his stomach before going teasingly close the teen's erection, and then removing his touch all together.

Mokuba glared at him, just giving him a look that said "that isn't helping" which is what he would have said if that damn gag wasn't still in his mouth!

Seto shifted slightly, pressing himself deeper into the smaller male. He still needed to get himself closer to the edge; since he knew the moment he took the cock ring off of Mokuba he would go over the edge within seconds.

Mokuba squirmed again, and used his feet to push into the bed, and push further away from Seto. He pulled at the handcuffs again, wanting them, as well as everything else, gone.

Seto gripped the others hips, pulling him back where he was. He allowed one hand to trail over to Mokuba's arousal, giving it a few teasing touches before working on taking off the current restraint on it.

Mokuba whimpered, and squirmed as his brother touched him. This much teasing should have been against the law...His wrists twisted in the restraints.

Once he had removed the cock ring Seto set it aside, turning his attention back onto Mokuba. He began thrusting into the teen, needing to get himself close enough to come still.

It was practically an instant reaction. His fingernails dug even deeper into his hands, the colors of the room blurred as he was pushed of the edge. He came harder then he could ever remember doing, his cries muffled by the gag still in his mouth.

Seto felt the other tighten around his member as he came, and it only took a few more thrusts himself before he released into the male.

Mokuba's breathing was heavy and mostly cut off due to the gag as he came down from his high. He shifted slightly, waiting for Seto to remove the hand cuffs and gags.

He reached up to remove the gag in Mokuba's mouth first, before pulling out of the male and reaching over and opening the top drawer of the night stand to take out the key for the cuffs. Seto unlocked them before setting them and the gag away from them along with the key before lying down beside the teen.

Mokuba grabbed his wrists, and rubbed them slightly, they stung a little, but it wasn't that bad. He cuddled up to Seto, smiling slightly, "Nnn... that was good, Niisama..."

"Glad you thought so..." He murmured, wrapping an arm around his brother's waist as he nuzzled against the teens neck. "It was certainly better then any sugar containing substance you would have been eating instead..."

Mokuba stuck his tongue out at this, "Oh, don't worry...I still havethree more boxes of peeps." He shook his head and lightly kissed Seto, "Happy Easter, Niisama."

As long as his brother stayed away from those marshmallow peeps all would stay well... Though that was highly unlikely. Seto's response was merely to pull the other closer. "And I hope you realize... you're eating all the eggs you dyed. I refuse to go anywhere near those pink abominations."

Mokuba gasped, and sat up, glaring at his brother, "But I made them all special for you!" He exclaimed before practically tackling Seto in a hug, "You have to eat them!"...Now he was on a sex-high...which was probably worse than a sugar high.

"The hell I will! Besides, you ruined my shirt." Seto shot back, "You can eat them yourself- while I eat the normal coloured ones."

He squeezed Seto tighter, not showing signs of letting go "Nuuuu! Please, eat just one! I made them all special because I love you!" He exclaimed.

"God dammit, Mokuba, get off!" Seto tried to pry his brother off, though it was doing little good. "I refuse to even touch those obnoxiously pink things!"

Mokuba nearly cried at this, "No, I love you; I want you to eat my eggs! Pleeeease!" He begged, still clinging to him. (1)

Seto remained silent for a moment before snickering, "That really didn't come out right." He commented.

Mokuba paused, and blinked, before going back to his whining, "Niiiiisaaamaaaa...come on, just one! Don't you think you're being a bit childish!"

"I'm being a bit childish? You're the one who's clinging to me and whining like a five year old because you aren't getting your way." Seto retorted.

Mokuba sat up, and folded his hands, "Hmph!" he turned his face away, "Fine then, I won't make you anything special ever again! Obviously you don't care if I love you or not."

"They're Easter Eggs, Mokuba, pink ones at that." Didn't his brother know by now that he couldn't stand the colour?

Mokuba flapped his arms, out of frustration, "But still! You should want to eat them because I made them for you..."

"Mokuba... we can argue about this later." Seto muttered, running a hand through his hair before turning over onto his stomach and burying his face into the pillows.

Mokuba shook his head, "No, we can't!" He climbed onto Seto's back, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him, "Get up and talk now! Rawr!"

Seto twisted slightly before pushing the male off. "Unlike you I didn't get a hell of a lot of sleep last night, so I need to do some catching up." With that he turned around again and buried his face once more in the pillows.

Mokuba frowned once again, and climbed back on top of Seto, this time just laying down. He toyed with the few strands of brown hair that rested against Seto's neck, "You don't love me, do you?" He muttered.

"They're eggs, Mokuba; they don't determine my feelings towards you." Seto murmured, having turned his head slightly to speak.

Mokuba sighed slightly, "Yes it does...you won't even eat a silly egg that I made you because I love you...What's that supposed to show me?"

"That you're being ridiculous. Do you honestly think you would be on top of me as you are now if I didn't love you?" Seto said, wanting to face the younger but unable to do so at the moment.

Mokuba sat up, one leg on either side of Seto's back, "I don't know...You could just be nice to me for the sex..."

"Mokuba... if I just wanted sex I could sleep with anyone." What was so hard for Mokuba to see about this?

Mokuba slid off of Seto's back and lay back on the bed, "I'm easily accessible..." he muttered, staring up at the white ceiling.

Seto shifted onto his side before pulling the teen over and against his chest. "Do you think I'd hurt you like that? That I'd use you?" He murmured.

Mokuba closed his eyes, and leaned back against Seto "I...I don't know...this is all just so confusing...I never imagined we'd actually be together...so I guess I feel like this is all too good to be true..."

The slightest smile played along Seto's lips, "Then you know how I feel." He murmured, nuzzling the teen's neck before reaching for the covers and pulling them over their bodies.

Mokuba turned in his brother's arms, so he was facing the elder, and leaned his head against his chest, "Niisama, I love you..." He said and placed a gentle kiss on Seto's chest.

"Love you too." He murmured, already beginning to drift as the lost hours of sleep caught up with him, causing his eyes to slip shut as he pulled the younger closer.

Mokuba smiled, and watched Seto as he fell asleep, before snuggling against him again, and following suit.

A small smile tugged at his lips again as he felt Mokuba cuddle against him; At least they hadn't ended in separate rooms and ticked off at the other, unable to sleep with an unresolved conflict.  
They had certainly found an interesting way to spend Easter this year...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(1) - As I said to Kikyana when we were doing this, it would be funnier if Mokuba was a girl... Yes, I know, stupid, but it had us laughing.

Review please! We'd like to know what everyone thought of this!


End file.
